Buttons
by The May Waters
Summary: The time honored tradition of third year boys giving their second button to the person they love, except Kiyoko isn't male. One-shot 4 of the Confessional Series.


**Update Edit on November 4, 2017: Apparently Kiyoko is Shimizu Kiyoko's first name! I always thought that Kiyoko was her last name because of a respect thing and I assumed that Noya and Tanaka wouldn't call her by her first name. Now that I have done more research and corrected my thinking, I've updated it here to read properly. Apologies for any confusion!**

* * *

Buttons

SI Foote

Nishinoya Yū and Tanaka Ryūnosuke were staring at Shimizu Kiyoko more than normal. The third years were graduating and the Volleyball team was standing in the courtyard to say goodbye to their senpai. Sawamura Daichi was staring at the two in return, confused at their quiet attentions to the female. He turned to look at his companion third year and realized why their attention was focused. Shimizu's second button on her uniform was missing. It was a tradition that the male population was supposed to take part in, not the female. The missing button caught his curiosity as much as it had the other two.

His contemplation of the situation was interrupted by a silver haired teen pushing his way into his field of vision.

"You look distracted," Sugawara Kōshi stated. He held out a hand for the captain to take.

"I was just curious." He took Suga's hand and was surprised to feel something pressed into his palm.

"Curious about what?" The teen asked curiously. Daichi stared down at the button that Suga had put in his hand.

"Shimizu is missing her second button." A smile crept onto his face as he reached up and pulled his second button free. He placed it in Suga's hand to return the sentiment.

"That is odd." Suga's brow furrowed and he laced his pinky finger through Daichi's. "It's unusual for a female to gift a button."

"I think that's why Noya and Tanaka can't stop staring at her."

"Noya," Azumane Asahi called weakly to the libero.

"Yes, Asahi-san?" He turned away immediately.

"I—um," he was stammering and Suga tried his best not to laugh. "Here."

Asahi held out his hand and Nishinoya put his under, accepting the button that the Ace dropped into Noya's open palm.

"I'll cherish it forever, Asahi." The libero pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I don't want any of you to leave," Hinata Shōyō wailed as he jumped on the captain.

"We'll just have to play together in University." Suga comforted the small player. "Besides, in the next couple of weeks you'll be a senpai."

The decoy's eyes glittered with excitement at the statement.

"It's time to say goodbye." Daichi announced. The group lined up in order of first years to second years. The third years stood across from them.

They moved down the line, shaking hands individually with each player. Ennoshita Chikara was no longer hiding his tears. He was set to be the next captain for the team, but he didn't want his time with their noble third years to end. Tanaka was the last person in line and he was barely holding his emotions together. When Kiyoko took his hand, she lingered until he met her gaze. With a small smile, she pressed a lumpy piece of paper into his grasp and pulled away.

The third years gave one last wave of parting before walking out the school gates. Tanaka stared down at the last gift he'd received from their pretty manager. He unfolded the paper and saw the missing second button of her uniform. Kiyoko's neat handwriting decorated the scrap with her home address and phone number.

"What do you have there?" Noya peered over his forearm at the items.

"They're from Kiyoko." Tears fell from his eyes and he closed his fist around the precious items. "She likes me Noya."

"Go after her, my good man." The libero slapped him on the back. "You have to get the girl."

Tanaka took off running. He followed the winding streets of Sendai down until he managed to find the right one for Shimizu's address. When he reached her house and rang the doorbell, no one answered. He noticed a lack of vehicle in the driveway and sat down in front of her house. He was flatfooted against the concrete, his back pressed up against the brick fence post, and his head rested in his folded arms.

Shimizu Kiyoko, the beautiful Karasuno manager, had broken tradition and given him her second button as she was graduating. After all of his advances on her had been shut down, he was certain he didn't have a chance. Kiyoko was gorgeous and he was a shaved head punk a year below her. Tanaka wished he could be better, worthier of Kiyoko's button.

The soon to be third year was so lost in thought that he didn't hear a car pulling into the driveway of the Kiyoko home.

"Tanaka-san?" Kiyoko called softly. He looked up, surprise written across his face. The ex-manager was holding a small bowl of soft serve ice cream in one hand.

"Kiyoko-senpai," he whispered.

"Did you come to see me? Sorry, my parents wanted to stop for ice-cream to celebrate." She put out a hand to him. Tanaka took it slowly and her grip tightened, pulling him off the sidewalk. "Come inside for a bit."

Tanaka was frozen in the living room around the small table. Kiyoko had brought them cups of tea that her mother prepared, but he hadn't moved.

"Do you want the rest?" She pushed the half-eaten ice cream into his line of vision. He looked up at her.

"I—uh," he focused on the table again. Kiyoko's shoulders dropped and she bit back a laugh.

"It's strange seeing you so out of character." She commented. "You're usually very loud and vibrant."

"I just can't believe that I'm sitting in your house and you're talking to me." He admitted.

"So do you want the rest of my ice-cream?" She pushed. Tanaka's eyes fixated on the melting dessert. _Kiyoko has eaten off that spoon_. His hands shot out for it on instinct and he quickly finished the food.

"You gave me your button." He said when he returned the cardboard bowl to the table.

"Yes," her cheeks turned red. "It's not tradition for female graduates to do it, but you weren't graduating."

"Kiyoko-senpai," Tanaka turned to face her. He bowed, narrowly missing the corner with his eye. "Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course." Kiyoko gave him a smile. "But I'm not your senpai anymore since I graduated Tanaka-san, so please, talk to me normally."

"Kiyoko-sen," he paused. "Kiyoko-san."

They sat in silence for a long while.

"How long have you liked me?" Tanaka asked bravely. He squared his shoulders.

"I don't know." She told him honestly. "Before I knew it, I couldn't stop watching you."

"Thank you for the button!" He called out, bowing again. This time he did hit his head on the corner and it cut open his cheek below his right eye.

"Ah, first aid kit!" Kiyoko jumped to her feet.

 _I am so stupid,_ Tanaka cursed.


End file.
